


Tahanan

by koovobo, svtfiloficfest



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, seokhoon, whipped Jihoon
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koovobo/pseuds/koovobo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest
Summary: Gusto lang naman ni Jihoon patigilin ang kapitbahay niya sa pag videoke gabi-gabi dahil hindi siya makapag-focus sa readings niya. Hindi naman niya inaasahan na gugustuhin niyang protektahan 'to sa lahat ng bagay nang makita niya ito.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Tahanan

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** LOMI098  
>  **OPM:** With A Smile - South Border  
>  **Disclaimer: Hindi ang svtfiloficfest o mga mod ang mga manunulat ng kathang ito. Ang mga may-akda ay ita-tag sa araw ng reveals (tatlong araw pagkatapos ma-post ang lahat ng akda.)** Ang mga karakter sa kathang ito ay nakabase sa sariling paglalarawan ng may-akda at hindi nito nirerepresenta kung sino ang mga artista sa kanilang totoong buhay. Hindi layunin ng may-akda ang saktan sila, ang kanilang mga pamilya, o kanilang mga kaibigan. Ang kathang ito at ang mga orihinal na karakter ay pag-aari ng may akda. 
> 
> **Note ni Otor:** Salamat sa pag bigay ng interest dito sa entry ko! ♡ At salamat din kay prompter kasi tuwang tuwa ang seokhoon heart ko huhu Sana nabigyan ko ng justice ang prompt mo!

Nagising si Jihoon mula sa pagka-tulog niya dahil sa malakas na ingay ng videoke na galing sa kapitbahay niya.

Akala niya kapag natapos na i-renovate ‘yung apartment na katabi ng tinitirahan niya, magiging payapa na ‘yung buhay niya at makakapag-focus na siya sa readings niya kasi wala nang maingay. Pero mali siya, _obviously._

Isang linggo na simula nang lumipat ang bago niyang kapitbahay. Noong una, akala niya tuloy-tuloy ‘yung maayos na pagbabasa niya pero no'ng pangatlong araw na ng kapitbahay niya sa bago nitong tinitirahan, nag simula na itong mga videoke gabi-gabi. Walang palya ang pag-videoke niya tuwing gabi.

Inis na bumangon si Jihoon at ginulo ‘yung buhok niya. Kailangan na naman niya indahin ‘yung ingay habang nalulunod siya sa walang katapusang readings niya. Araw-araw niyang pinapaalalahanan ang sarili niya kung bakit siya pumasok sa law school dahil sa totoo lang, susuko na siya. Nasa kalagitnaan palang siya ng first semester pero ‘yung pagod niya, both physically and mentally, sobra-sobra na.

Binuksan niya ‘yung cellphone niya para tignan ‘yung oras. Alas dies na ng gabi. Isang oras lang siyang naka-tulog. Hindi pa tumunog ‘yung naka-set niyang alarm kaya pinatay niya na lang ‘to.

Tumayo siya’t nag punta sa study table. Sinubukan niyang mag basa ulit pero nababaling talaga ‘yung atensyon niya sa kapitbahay niyang kumakanta ngayon ng _Burnout_ ng _Sugarfree_.

Sa limang araw na paulit-ulit ni Jihoon naririnig ‘yung boses ng kapitbahay niya, aminado naman siyang maganda ang boses nito kahit na garalgal pakinggan, sa hindi malamang dahilan ni Jihoon, natatamaan pa rin niya bawat nota ng kanta. Pero hindi pa rin niya maintindihan kung bakit kailangan gabi-gabi itong mag videoke.

Kinuha niya ‘yung cellphone niya para tawagan ang pinsan niyang si Chan. Kailangan na niya ng tulong dahil hindi talaga siya makapag-focus.

Nang sumagot si Chan, nilagay niya ang tawag sa speaker mode.

“Hello, kuya.” Bigkas ni Chan sa kabilang linya.

“P’wede ba mag punta sa apartment mo ngayon? Kailangan ko lang tapusin readings ko kasi may recitation kami bukas.” Paliwanag niya kay Chan.

“Okay. Dito ka matutulog?” tanong ni Chan sakaniya. Umiling siya, parang makikita siya ni Chan.

“Hindi. Uuwi din ako kapag natapos na ako mag basa.” Sabi niya.

“Sige, kuya. Punta ka na dito. Hindi pa rin ba tumitigil mag videoke ‘yung kapitbahay mo?” Tanong ni Chan sakaniya. Napabuntong hiniga siya.

“Hindi pa rin. ‘Pag may oras nga ako, i-co-complain ko na talaga ‘yan. Hindi na ako makapag basa ng maayos eh.” Sabi ni Jihoon at narinig niya ‘yung mahinang tawa ni Chan.

“Grabe ka. Kausapin mo muna bago mo i-complain. Baka may problema ‘yung tao ‘no.” Sabi ni Chan.

“Ewan ko. Basta pupunta na ako diyan.” Sabi ni Jihoon.

“Okay, kuya. Pagtimpla kitang kape.” Sabi ni Chan kaya napangiti siya. Maaasahan niya talaga si Chan.

“Thank you, Chan. Handa ko lang mga gamit ko. Bye.” Sabi ni Jihoon bago niya ibaba ang tawag.

Natitiis naman ni Jihoon ‘yung ingay ng kapitbahay niya pero ngayon, desperado na talaga siyang makapag-basa ng maayos dahil hindi pwedeng hindi siya handa kapag siya ang nabunot ng professor niya sa recitation nila bukas. Nasa law school siya, hindi naman siya naglalaro lang.

Mabuti na lang talaga ay malapit lang si Chan sa tinitirahan niya kaya mapupuntahan niya ito. Nilagay niya sa bag niya ‘yung babasahin niya pati na rin ‘yung ibang notes at ‘yung pencil case niya. Hindi na siya nag abala pang mag palit ng damit; naka-shorts at t-shirt lang siya. Sinukbit na niya sa likod niya ‘yung bag niya’t lumabas na ng apartment niya.

Mas naging malakas naman ‘yung tunog ng videoke ng kapitbahay niya nang makalabas siya. Ngayon naman ay kumakanta ito ng _Sa Susunod na Habang Buhay_ ng _Ben & Ben_. Napailing si Jihoon. Ang lakas maka- _senti_ ng mga kinakanta ng kapitbahay niya.

Naglakad na siya papunta sa apartment ni Chan na wala pang kalahating kilometro ang layo sa tinitirahan niya.

Nang makarating siya sa apartment ni Chan, kumatok siya at tinawag ang pangalan ng pinsan niya. Mabilis naman siyang pinagbuksan ni Chan, nakangiti to sakaniya.

“Para kang tanga diyan. Bakit ka nakangiti?” Tanong niya sa pinsan niya tapos ay pumasok na sa loob.

Nilapag niya ‘yung bag niya sa sofa ‘saka siya naupo, hinilot niya ang sintido niya. Nagsisimula na naman sumakit ulo niya. Sobrang sleep deprived niya, ano pa nga bang inaasahan niya ‘di ba?

“Wala lang. Bawal ka na ba ngitian ngayon, kuya?” Sabi mi Chan kaya natawa siya ng kaunti. Si Chan lang ‘yung pinsan niyang kalapit niya talaga simula bata pa sila. Bukod sa tatlong taon lang ‘yung age gap nila, nagkakasundo sila sa maraming bagay.

Nilabas na ni Jihoon ‘yung mga gamit niya pagkatapos ay nilagay na niya ito sa center table. Nang maayos na niya, umupo siya sa lapag at nag simula na mag basa.

Tinimplahan siya ni Chan ng kape bago ito mag paalam sakaniya na matutulog na.

Sa sobrang focus niya sa pagbabasa, hindi niya na napansin ang oras. Alas tres na, ibig sabihin, kailangan na niya umuwi at matulog para hindi siya mahuli sa 7 AM class niya. Sakto din naman dahil natapos na niya ‘yung readings niya.

Niligpit na niya ‘yung mga gamit niya at nag iwan lang siya ng note sa center table bago siya lumabas sa apartment ni Chan. Hindi na niya ginising ang pinsan niya kasi alam naman niyang maaga pa din ang pasok ng pinsan niya.

Nananalangin si Jihoon habang naglalakd siya pauwi na sana tulog na ‘yung kapitbahay niya para makatulog siya ng maayos ngayon. Kahit ngayong araw lang kasi kailangan niya na talaga ng maayos na tulog. Minsan naaawa na siya sa katawan niyang walang pahinga dahil wala na siyang ginawa kung hindi mag aral pero naisip niya e ginusto naman niya ‘to kaya kailangan niya ‘tong panindigan hanggang dulo.

Nang makarating siya sa second floor kung saan siya nakatira, nakahinga siya ng maluwag dahil wala siyang naririnig na kahit anong ingay.

Mabuti naman napagod din kumanta ‘yung kapitbahay niya.

Pumasok na siya sa apartment niya. Nilagay na lang niya kung saan ‘yung bag na dala niya. Dumiretso na siya sa kamay niya ‘saka humiga kaagad. Umayos lang siya ng higa at nakatulog din siya agad.

-

Napangiti si Jihoon nang makalabas siya ng classroom nila. Tapos na rin ‘yung recitations nila. Pero hindi pa rin naman tapos ‘yung readings niya. Natuwa lang siya dahil maayos siyang nakasagot sa tatlong recitation ngayon.

Naglalakad siya palabas na ng school nang may umakbay sakaniya. Tinignan niya kung sino ‘yung umakbay at nakita niya si Jeonghan na nakangiti sakaniya.

“Wala akong time ngayon. Matutulog pa ako.” Sabi niya kaagad kay Jeonghan kaya nawala ‘yung ngiti ni Jeonghan at tinanggal niya ‘yung braso niyang naka-akbay kay Jihoon.

“Wala pa nga akong sinasabi!” Depensa ni Jeonghan. Napailing naman si Jihoon.

“Tatlong taon na tayong magkaibigan, kilala na kita.” Sabi niya kay Jeonghan.

“Alam mo Jihoon, wala ka pang isang taon sa law school pero ang laki na ng pinagbago mo. Grabe, iba talaga nagagawa ng law school.” Sabi ni Jeonghan kaya natawa si Jihoon.

“Hoy, para kang tanga diyan. Parang hindi ka second year na sa law school?” Sabi ni Jihoon.

“Nasa law school nga ako pero hindi ko naman tinatanggihan kaibigan ko kapag nag aya ‘to mag punta sa coffee shop.” Natawa lang si Jihoon kasi ayan na naman si Jeonghan. Gagawin talaga nito lahat para mapasama lang si Jihoon sa kung saan man niya gusto.

“Kami lang naman ni Cheol kaibigan mo.” Pang aasar ni Jihoon kay Jeonghan. Tinignan siya nito ng masama.

“Tangina. ‘Wag ka na nga sumama. Ako na lang iinom nung libreng kape ni Cheol.” See, alam ni Jeonghan kung paano pasamahin si Jihoon. Napapasama niya si Jihoon kapag nababanggit nito ang mga salitang “libre” at “kape”. May pera naman si Jihoon pero hindi naman masamang tumanggi minsan kung may nagaalok naman ng libre.

“Tara na.” Napangiti si Jeonghan dahil sa sinabi ni Jihoon. Inakbayan niya ulit si Jihoon bago sabayan ang nakababata sa paglalakad.

Sumakay sila sa tricycle para makapunta sa coffee shop na pinagtatrabahuhan ni Seungcheol. Actually, coffee shop ‘yon ng kuya ni Seungcheol. May ibang trabaho lang kuya niya kaya siya ‘yung tumatayong manager.

“Thank you, sir!” Sabi ni Jeonghan pagka-abot ng bayad sa tricycle driver.

Sa labas palang ay tanaw na si Seungcheol na nasa likod ng counter. Nagtatawag siya ngayon ng customer na may order.

Pumasok sila sa coffee shop; tumunog ‘yung bell sa pintuan kaya napunta sakanila ‘yung atensiyon ni Seungcheol. Lumaki ‘yung ngiti ni Seungcheol ng nakita siya nito. Ngitian din niya ‘to ng pabalik. Ilang beses na siyang niyayaya ni Seungcheol lumabas pero lagi niya ‘tong tinatanggihan kasi busy siya sa readings niya. Sa totoo lang, may readings pa nga siya pero maganda ang mood niya ngayong araw kaya lilibangin niya muna ‘yung sarili niya. Hindi naman masama kahit saglit, hindi ba?

Lumabas si Seungcheol sa counter at niyakap niya si Jihoon nang magkalapit na silang dalawa. Sampung taon na niyang kaibigan si Seungcheol. Simula elementary e magkaibigan na silang dalawa. Naging magkaibigan sila dahil nakita siya ni Jihoon na umiiyak dahil wala pa ‘yung sundo niya. Nilapitan siya ni Jihoon no’n, sinabing dadating din ‘yung sundo niya at sinamahan pa si Seuncheol na mag hintay kaya simula no’n, lagi na silang magkasama tuwing uwian.

“Na-miss kita, bub.” Bulong sakaniya ni Seungcheol. Ayan na naman ‘yung tawag sakaniya ng kaibigan niya. Ayaw ni Jihoon naririnig ‘yan. Hindi dahil may naaalala siya. Masiyado lang talagang sweet sa pandinig niya kaya hindi niya kaya marinig.

“Medyo na-miss naman kita pero tigilan mo ‘ko sa bub mo ah.” Sabi ni Jihoon kaya natawa si Seungcheol at humiwalay kay Jihoon.

“Sus. For sure gusto mo rin naman ‘yon naririnig.” Mayabang na kumento ni Seungcheol.

“Pinapunta lang ata ako dito para makita ko kaharutan niyo. Nakakabadtrip.” Nabaling ‘yung atensyon nila kay Jeonghan na nakatingin sakanilang dalawa ng masama.

“Nag tampo ka naman! Ikaw naman ‘yung tunay na bub ko, ‘wag ka na mag tampo.” Sabi ni Seungcheol. Napa-ismid si Jeonghan.

“Fuck you, Cheol. Tigilan mo din ako sa bub mo.” Sabi ni Jeonghan. Hindi napigilan ni Jihoon na matawa. Ayon kasi ‘yung tawagan nila ni Seungcheol nung mag mu pa sila. Eh kaso, hindi sila nag work kaya nag decide na lang silang maging magkaibigan.

Pinigilan ni Jihoon ‘yung tawa niya nang mag play ang _Bawat Daan_ ni _Ebe Dancel_. Theme song nila Seungcheol ‘yon nung mag mu pa sila.

“Saan na ‘yung libreng kape, Cheol? Malapit na matapos free time ko.” Pang basag ni Jihoon sa katahimikan nang dalawa niyang kaibigan.

“The usual pa rin ba?” Tanong nito sakaniya. Tumango siya.

“Sige. Hanap na kayong upuan. Serve ko na lang.” Sabi ni Seungcheol bago mag punta ulit sa counter.

Naupo na sila Jeonghan at Jihoon sa table malapit sa counter.

“Kumusta naman readings mo?” Tanong ni Jeonghan kay Jihoon.

“Naririnig ko palang ‘yung salitang “readings”, nababadtrip na ako.” Sabi ni Jihoon kaya natawa si Jeonghan.

“Ganiyan talaga. Sabi nga first year sa law school ang pinakamahirap. It’ll get better naman, I promise. Atsaka take a rest din kahit kaunti para hindi ka masiyadong ma-burnout. Mas mahirap ‘yon.” Payo ni Jeonghan. Tumango-tango naman si Jihoon.

“Kung readings lang inaatupag ko, ayos lang naman sa’kin. I can manage it. Pero kasi ‘yung bagong lipat kapitbahay ko, laging nagka-videoke. As in, gabi-gabi. Kaya ang frustrating lang kasi sumasabay sa readings ko.” Sabi ni Jihoon.

“Lipat ka na ng apartment. Mayaman ka naman.” Biro ni Jeonghan kaya natawa siya.

“Gago. Kahit na gustuhin kong lumipat, wala akong time para mag hanap at mag lipat pa ng mga gamit ko.” Sabi ni Jihoon.

“Madali lang ‘yan. Konti lang naman gamit mo ‘di ba? Pwede ka naming tulungan ni Cheol mag lipat and mag hanap ng lilipatan.” Napaisip naman si Jihoon dahil sa sinabi ni Jeonghan pero ang hassle nung idea kahit saang aspect niya tignan.

“Huwag na. Pwede ko naman i-complain na lang kay Mrs. Kim. Sure naman akong magagawan niya ng paraan.” Paliwanag ni Jihoon dahil ayon naman talaga ang original na plano niya. Siguro this week, kung hindi pa rin titigil ay sasabihin na niya kay Mrs. Kim.

“Baka naman pwede mo munang kausapin before filing a complaint? And if hindi talaga tumigil, do’n mo na sabihin sa landlady niyo.” Tumango siya. Okay, fine. He’ll consider talking to the person behind all the videoke noise that has been bugging him since last week.

“Eto na orders niyo.” Nilapag ni Seungcheol ‘yung beverages na hawak niya pagkatapos ay tumabi kay Jihoon.

“Buti naman sumama ka na kay Jeonghan, Ji. Ang tagal ko na siyang kinukulit na isama ka eh!” Naawa siya bigla kay Jeonghan. Alam niyang persistent si Seungcheol kapag may gusto siyang makuha. Ang clingy pa man din nito.

“Bakit si Jeonghan pa kinukulit mo? Pwede naman ako mismo.” Sabi ni Jihoon. Nilapag naman ni Jeonghan ‘yung iniinom niya.

“Sinabi ko din sakaniya ‘yan. Sabi niya naka-block daw kasi siya sa lahat ng social media mo pati ‘yung number niya naka-block sa’yo.” Natatawang sabi ni Jeonghan kaya natawa si Jihoon. Oo nga pala, he blocked Seungcheol sa lahat ng social media niya pati na rin ‘yung number ni Seungcheol kasi ilang beses na siya nitong kinukulit na lumabas. It’s not like ayaw niya, wala lang talaga siyang oras.

“Unblock mo na ako, Ji. Gusto ko lang naman i-check kung humihinga pa best friend ko.” Sabi ni Seungcheol kaya napa-iling si Jihoon. _Ang clingy talaga nito._

Kinuha ni Jihoon ‘yung phone niya para sana i-unblock si Seungcheol kaso nakita niyang ten minutes na lang 6 PM na. Kailangan kasi by 6 PM, nagsisimula na siya sa readings niya. Kung hindi niya susundin ‘yung schedule niya, kailangan niya isakripisyo ‘yung kaunting tulog niya kaya lagi niya ‘tong sinusunod.

“Uwi na ako. Kailangan ko na simulan readings ko.” Paalam niya sa mga kaibigan niya pero pinigilan siya ni Jeonghan.

“Ji, mag relax ka muna kahit saglit lang? Kahit hanggang maubos mo lang ‘yang iniinom mo. Come on, give yourself a break. Simula nakapasok ka sa law school, wala ka ng pahinga. Deserve mo naman mag pahinga kahit saglit.” Jihoon sighed. Jeonghan has a point. Simula nakapasok siya sa law school, hindi na siya nag pahinga dahil sa tambak na readings niya. Siguro pinipili niya ding lunurin ‘yung sarili niya sa readings dahil ayaw niyang isipin ng ibang tao na hindi niya ginagawa ‘yung best niya.

Growing up, laging gano’n ang tingin ng ibang tao sakaniya. Ang nakakainis pa ay ‘yung ibang tita niya pa ang nagsasabi sakaniya na kaya lang naman mataas ‘yung grades niya ay dahil kilalang lawyer ang tatay niya at hindi sila magtatangkang ibagsak si Jihoon.

Nagpapasalamat pa rin siya na hindi gano’n ang parents niya. Lagi ng parents niya ina-appreciate ‘yung ginagawang effort ni Jihoon sa school. Never nilang binigyan ng pressure si Jihoon sa pag-aaral. Sobrang supportive nga nila nang malaman nilang gusto ni Jihoon pumasok sa law school. Sila ang nagpapa-aral kay Jihoon kaya thankful siya sa mga magulang niya. Hindi nga lang maalis sa isip niya ‘yung mga “biro” ng ibang tita niya kaya never niyang binigyan ng break ‘yung sarili niya.

“Bye! Ingat kayo.” Paalam ni Jihoon sa mga kaibigan niya bago siya bumaba sa sasakyan ni Seungcheol. Hinatid sila ni Seungcheol pauwi.

Nag lakad siya papasok sa building na tinitirhan niya. Umakyat siya sa second floor. Nasa hagdanan palang siya ay rinig na niya ‘yung videoke ng kapitbahay niya.

“Akala ko pa naman hindi na siya mag-iingay ngayong gabi.” Bulong ni Jihoon sa sarili niya.

Nag lakad na siya papunta sa apartment niya, binuksan niya ‘yung pintuan at pumasok na. Nilapag niya sa sofa ‘yung bag niya ‘saka dumiretso sa kwarto niya para mag palit ng damit.

Pagkatapos niyang mag bihis ay kinuha niya lang ‘yung mga gamit niya tapos nag simula na siya sa readings niya.

_Today’s a good day_ , Jihoon thinks.

Hindi siya naiinis sa ingay ng kapitbahay niya, he’s humming pa nga sa _241_ ng _Rivermaya_ na kinakanta ng kapitbahay niya ngayon.

Siguro nakatulong sa pag lighten up ng mood niya ‘yung pakikipag usap sa mga kaibigan niya. Atsaka siyempre isa na rin sa dahilan ‘yung maayos siyang nakasagot sa recitation. Feeling niya e nagbubunga naman talaga lahat ng hard work niya.

-

“Ji! Jihoon, teka!” Huminto siya sa pag lakad dahil may humawak sa balikat niya. Ready na sana siyang sungitan kung sino man ‘yung humawak sa balikat niya kasi wala siya sa mood makipag-usap kaso nung pag harap niya dito, nakita niya ‘yung _medyo_ crush niyang kaklase niya. Sa gwapo ba naman kasi nito, sino bang hindi magkakagusto talaga?

Tinanggal ni Jihoon ‘yung earphones na nasa tainga niya.

“Bakit, Wonwoo?” Tanong niya. Hindi naman kaagad nakasagot si Wonwoo dahil hinihingal ito. Hinabol niya kasi si Jihoon.

“Ang bilis mo mag lakad!” Daing ni Wonwoo kaya natawa si Jihoon. Medyo close sila ni Wonwoo dahil nagkakasundo silang dalawa. Atsaka seatmate din sila.

“May nakalimutan ba ako?” Tanong niya kay Wonwoo. Umiling naman si Wonwoo.

“Nakalimutan kong itanong sa’yo kanina kung may gagawin ka ba bukas? Invite sana kita sa birthday party ng kapatid ko. Malapit lang naman dito ‘yung venue atsaka hindi naman gano’n kadami ‘yung bisita. Pwede ka rin umalis anytime.” Sa dami ng sinabi ni Wonwoo sakaniya, tingin ni Jihoon ay hindi tatanggap si Wonwoo ng sagot na “hindi” galing sakaniya.

“Sure. Anong oras ba?” Ngumiti si Wonwoo sakaniya ‘saka inabot sakaniya ‘yung hawak niyang invitation.

_Mukhang hindi nga talaga siya papayag na hindi ako umattend._ Isip ni Jihoon dahil ready si Wonwoo na ibigay sakaniya ‘yung invitation.

“Sige, pupunta ako.” Sabi ni Jihoon.

“Thank you, Ji! Asahan ka namin do’n ah.” Nginitian siya ni Wonwoo. Ngumiti din siya at nag paalam na kay Wonwoo.

Naging tutor siya last month ng kapatid ni Wonwoo na si Seulgi. Sabi ni Wonwoo, ayaw kasi sakaniya magpatulong ni Seulgi kaya nag hanap na lang sila ng tutulong kay Seulgi sa academics nito. Senior high school na si Seulgi. Medyo nahihirapan kasi siya sa General Mathematics kaya nag hanap sila ng tutor. Naging close din naman sila ni Seulgi kasi mabait din ‘to. Isa pa, natuwa siya kasi mataas ‘yung nakuha ni Seulgi na scores sa quizzes niya sa subject na ‘yon.

Pag tapak niya sa second floor kung saan siya nakatira, narinig niya kaagad ‘yung ingay ng kapitbahay niya kahit naka-earphones na siya.

Dumiretso siya agad sa apartment niya. Nag bihis siya tapos sinimulan niya kaagad ‘yung readings niya. Hindi maganda ‘yung araw niya ngayon kasi mababa ‘yung nakuha niyang score sa paper niya sa isang minor subject. Well, hindi naman talaga _gano’n_ kababa pero hindi gano’n ‘yung score na ine-expect niyang makukuha niya.

Naka-earphones siya habang nagbabasa siya, pinapakinggan niya ‘yung nature sound para hindi niya marinig ‘yung ingay ng kapitbahay niya pero parang wala pa rin naman use ‘yon dahil naririnig niya pa rin ‘yung kinakanta ng kapitbahay niya. Kumakanta ito ngayon ng _Zebbiana_ ni _Skusta Clee_.

Tinanggal ni Jihoon ‘yung earphones niya. He’s had enough. Hindi na niya kaya ‘yung ingay kaya kakausapin na niya ‘yung kapitbahay niya.

Nakatayo siya sa tapat ng pintuan ng kapitbahay niya, hinihintay matapos ‘yung kanta para marinig ‘yung pag katok niya. Sa lakas ba naman ng sounds ng videoke nito, malamang hindi siya maririnig nito kapag kumatok siya kaagad.

_Bakit ba ang haba nitong Zebbiana na ‘to? Ang tagal matapos._ He’s getting impatient. Gusto niya na makausap ‘yung kapitbahay niya para makabalik na siya sa readings niya.

Nang matapos ‘yung kanta, inis siyang kumatok sa pintuan. Paulit-ulit siyang kumatok hanggang sa makarinig siya ng yabag ng mga paa.

Na-practice niya na sa isip niya ‘yung sasabihin niya para hindi maging rude pakinggan ‘yung pananalita niya. Gusto niya lang naman patigilin sa pagv-videoke ‘yung kapitbahay niya, pero hindi niya gustong makasakit ng tao dahil sa mga salitang sasabihin niya.

Ready na siyang sabihin lahat ng gusto niyang sabihin pero parang napahinto ‘yung sistema niya nang makita niya ang kapitbahay niya.

_Ang gwapo nito, what the fuck?_

Magulo ang buhok nito. Naka-hoodie lang at shorts. Mugto din ang mata nito pero hindi pa rin maaalis ‘yung kagwapuhan niya.

“May kailangan po ba kayo?” Napatingin si Jihoon sa mukha ng kapitbahay niya. Ramdam niyang biglang uminit ‘yung mukha niya. Sigurado siyang napansin nito na tinignan siya ni Jihoon mula ulo hanggang paa.

“Uhm,” May isang talent si Jihoon na na-diskubre ngayon. Ayon ang panatilihin pa ring mukhang hindi siya apektado sa kagwapuhan ng kapitbahay niya pero ang totoo, nagp-panic na siya inside. Hindi nga niya alam kung anong sasabihin niya. Nag halo-halo na sa utak ‘yung gusto niyang sabihin.

“Masiyado po bang malakas ‘yung videoke ko? Sorry po. Ititigil ko na po talaga, sorry.” Jihoon’s not good at reading other people’s emotion but he can tell that this person in front of him is sad based on the tone of his voice.

“Kung ayon po ‘yung concern niyo, promise po hindi na ako magv-videoke. Pasensya na po sa istorbo.” Feeling ni Jihoon na-hypnotize siya ng good looks ng kapitbahay niya kaya bigla siyang naawa. Atsaka ang hina at ang _soft_ ng boses nito, bigla na lang niyang gustong protektahan.

Nag panic siya ng umatras ‘yung kapitbahay niya at isasara na ata ang pintuan nito, “Teka lang!” Napalakas ata ‘yung sigaw niya kasi mukhang nagulat ‘yung kapitbahay niya.

Tinignan lang naman siya nito, mukhang naghihintay ng sasabihin ni Jihoon. Lalo lang siyang nataranta.

_Ano ba ‘yan, bakit ba kasi ang gwapo? Hindi ako maka-isip ng excuse na sasabihin ko._

“Uhm, ilan na nag complain sa’yo? About sa ingay mo? I mean about sa sound ng videoke?” Kung may babatok lang sakaniya ngayon para maayos niya ‘yung pananalita niya, baka nagpa-batok na siya ng ilang beses kasi naman, _ang tanga lang ng mga sinasabi niya._

Mukha namang napa-isip ‘yung kapitbahay niya bago siya sagutin, “Lahat po ata ng nakatira sa third floor nag reklamo sa akin kanina lang. Hininaan ko naman na po, hindi ko lang talaga alam kung bakit dinig na dinig pa rin. Sorry po.” Inisip ni Jihoon kung anong brand ba ng videoke niya at kahit mahina na e sobrang lakas pa rin sa pandinig niya?

“May sasabihin pa po ba kayo? Matutulog na po kasi ako.” Sabi ng kapitbahay niya.

“Gusto mo ng spaghetti?” Gusto ni Jihoon umiyak at tumawa at the same time dahil hindi alam niya kung saan nanggaling ‘yung tanong niya. Wala naman siyang spaghetti sa bahay niya kaya hindi niya alam kung bakit niya tinanong ‘yon.

Umiling naman ang kapitbahay niya, “Salamat na lang po.” Sabi nito at nginitian siya ng maliit.

Tumango-tango na lang siya, “Sige una na ako. Nice to meet you.” Sabi niya. Hindi na niya hinintay sumagot ‘yung kapitbahay niya. Nag madali na siyang pumasok sa apartment niya.

Umupo siya sa sofa. Hindi naman siya tumakbo pero sobrang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya.

It’s not the first time that Jihoon liked someone kasi gwapo sila. Actually, lahat naman ata ng nakikita niyang _bet_ niya, nagugustuhan niya kaagad. Except na lang siguro kung hindi maganda ugali nito. Automatic na nawawala ‘yung pagka-gusto ni Jihoon sa isang tao.

Pero this is the first time na may nagustuhan si Jihoon na gusto niya kaagad alagaan kahit na kakakilala lang niya dito. Hindi din niya alam kung anong meron pero noong marinig niya ang malambot na boses ng kapitbahay niya, parang gusto na lang niya ‘tong ibalot sa kumot at protektahan sa lahat ng mang-aaway dito. _In fact, gusto nga niya awayin ‘yung mga tao sa third floor na nangistorbo sa kapitbahay niya habang nagv-videoke ‘to. He’s pretty sure na binungangaan nila ang kapitbahay niya._

Naalala niya bigla na hindi niya alam ‘yung pangalan ng kapitbahay niya. Ginulo niya ang buhok niya sa inis.

“Jihoon, ang bobo lang.” Bulong niya sa sarili niya. Kinuha niya sa bulsa niya ‘yung cellphone niya. Sana walang ginagawa si Jeonghan dahil kailangan niya ilabas ‘yung pagka-inis niya sa sarili niya.

Tatlong beses lang nag ring ‘yung call bago ito sagutin ni Jeonghan.

“Wow, ikaw unang tumawag. Magpapa-misa na ako sa himalang ‘to.” Natawa si Jihoon. _Parang gago lang._

“Kuya Han, ang tanga ko.” Ayan, ginamit na niya ang _kuya card_ niya kay Jeonghan.

“Anong nangyari?” Seryosong tanong ni Jeonghan. Tinatawag lang naman kasi siya ni Jihoon na kuya kapag may gusto siyang kausapin tungkol sa problema niya o kapag may bagay na nakaka-bother sakaniya.

“Kuya, kanina kasi wala ako sa mood. Tapos nung nagbabasa na ako ng readings ko, naiirita ako sa tunog ng videoke ng kapitbahay ko kasi kahit naka-earphones na ako, rinig pa rin ‘yung videoke niya.” Nag hum lang naman si Jeonghan, signaling Jihoon to continue.

“Sa sobrang inis ko, nag decide akong kausapin siya.”

“May sinabi ka bang masakit na salita? Hindi ba I already told you na kapag badtrip ka or wala ka sa mood, hindi ka dapat gumagawa ng desisyon hanggang hindi malinaw ‘yung pag-iisip mo.” This is why he loves talking to Jeonghan. He’s a good listener tapos magaling din mag bigay ng advice.

“Kuya Han, chill. Hindi ko nga siya nasabihan na itigil na niya ‘yung pagv-videoke niya kasi kuya ang gwapo niya tapos ang soft niyang mag salita? Parang hindi ko magawang mag complain sakaniya. Nawala lahat ng sasabihin ko nung nakita ko siya. Lalo naman nung nag salita siya!” Nagulat si Jihoon sa malakas na pag tawa ni Jeonghan.

“Jihoon, _you gay panicked!_ What the hell!” Tawang-tawa pa rin si Jeonghan kaya napa-roll eyes na lang si Jihoon.

“Seryoso nga kasi, kuya! As in ready na akong sabihin na sana itigil na niya ‘yung pag videoke niya kasi ang hassle lang sa part ko pero ‘di ko nasabi. Nalaman ko din na nag reklamo na din sakaniya kanina ‘yung mga nakatira sa third floor kaya ayon, hindi ko na rin nasabi na itigil na niya kasi mukha siyang malungkot. Well, mugto ‘yung mata niya pero ang gwapo pa rin. Atsaka pala, sa sobrang taranta ko kanina natanong ko pa siya kung gusto niya ng spaghetti? Ang lala talaga kuya hindi ko na alam.” Aware si Jihoon na kung ano-ano na sinasabi niya. Gusto niya lang talaga ilabas lahat ng frustration niya.

Tawang-tawa pa rin si Jeonghan dahil ito ang unang beses na narinig niyang nag panic si Jihoon dahil sa isang tao. Jihoon’s good at confrontation. Kaya na-amaze si Jeonghan at gusto niyang malaman kung gaano ba ka-gwapo ang kapitbahay nito para mawala lahat ng salitang gustong sabihin ni Jihoon.

“Ano bang pangalan niyang kapitbahay mo? Hanapin ko sa facebook para makita ko kung bakit ka nag panic ng ganiyan.” Natatawang sabi ni Jeonghan.

“Kuya, hindi ko nga natanong ‘yung pangalan.” Sabi ni Jihoon.

“Ang hina mo naman, Ji.” Pang-aasar sakaniya ni Jeonghan.

“Alam ko, kuya.” Napabuntong-hininga siya.

“Punta na lang ako diyan bukas tapos ako na magtatanong ng pangalan para sa’yo.” Natatawang sabi ni Jeonghan.

“Kuya, para kang sira.” Natawa na lang din si Jihoon dahil sa sinabi ni Jeonghan.

“Ano ng plano mo ngayong hindi mo naman nasabi sakaniya na itigil na niya ‘yung pag videoke niya?” Tanong ni Jeonghan.

“Feel ko naman ititigil na niya, kuya. Kasi nag sorry pa nga siya sa’kin. Pasensya daw sa istorbo.” Sabi ni Jihoon. Narinig niya naman ulit sa isip niya ‘yung boses ng kapitbahay niya. _Parang nanghina siya bigla._

“Hala edi wala ka ng dahilan para malaman ‘yung pangalan niya. Sayang naman. Mukhang gusto mo pa naman.” Alam ni Jihoon na inaasar siya ni Jeonghan. Hindi niya lang alam kung matatawa siya sa sinasabi nito.

“Ewan ko, kuya. Gusto ko lang marinig ulit ‘yung boses niya. Boses niya kapag nagsasalita, ha. Pero pwede din naman kapag kumakanta siya. Huwag lang kapag nagbabasa ako ng readings kasi baka hindi na ako makapag-focus no’n.” Paliwanag ni Jihoon.

“Hindi ka makakapag-focus kapag kumakanta kasi gusto mo rin marinig kumanta, ‘no? Huy, Jihoon! In love ka na ata!” Natawa naman si Jihoon. Hindi siya naniniwala sa concept ng _love at first sight_. Paano mo kasi mamahalin ang isang taong hindi mo naman lubusang kilala?

“Kuya, never pa ‘kong na in love pero alam ko namang hindi ako in love ‘no.” _Gwapo lang ‘yung kapitbahay niya._ _Sigurado si Jihoon na hindi naman malalim ‘yung nararamdaman niya._

“Joke lang. I know you. Hindi ka madaling ma-in love kaya nga wala ka pang naging relationship. Hay, paturo nga.” Sabi ni Jeonghan kaya naguluhan naman siya.

“Paturo ng ano?” Tanong niya. Minsan hindi niya talaga ma-gets si Jeonghan.

“Paano hindi mabilis ma-in love.” Natawa naman si Jihoon.

“Makasabi ka naman ng ganiyan parang ang dami mo ng naging relationship? Eh si Cheol lang naman naging boyfriend mo.” Tatawa sana si Jihoon kaso may na-realize siya.

“Teka, gusto mo pa rin ba si Cheol?” Tanong niya kay Jeonghan.

“Sige na, Ji. Tuloy ko na papers ko. Bye!” Magsasalita pa sana si Jihoon kaso ang bilis naman ni Jeonghan ibaba ‘yung tawag.

Hindi alam ni Jihoon kung anong gagawin niya sa nalaman niya. Well, hindi naman na-confirm ni Jeonghan ‘yung hinala niya pero base sa mga sinabi nito, parang sinagot niya pa rin indirectly ‘yung tanong ni Jihoon.

Napabuntong-hininga siya. Kung gusto pa rin ni Jeonghan si Seungcheol, sana hindi ‘to one-sided lang. Kasi magkakaibigan sila, ayaw niyang masira ‘yung bond nilang tatlo.

Bakit ba ang komplikado ng pag-ibig?

O baka naman ang tao lang ang nagpapakumplekado dito? 

Napa-iling siya. Hindi niya na dapat iniisip ‘yon dahil pagod na utak niya ngayong araw. Wala naman siyang pasok bukas kaya napagisipan niya na bukas na lang niya itutuloy ‘yung mga kailangan niyang gawin. Siguro pagkatapos niyang mag punta sa birthday ni Seulgi. Hindi naman siya _talkshit_ kaya pupunta pa rin siya kahit hindi niya hilig makihalubilo sa mga tao.

-

  
  


Napabalikwas si Jihoon sa tunog ng alarm clock niya. Kinapa niya kung nasaan ang cellphone niya ‘saka niya pinatay ‘yung alarm. _Medyo_ pinagsisisihan na niya na natulog siya pagkatapos niya kumain ng tanghalian.

Alas sais palang ng umaga ay gising na si Jihoon. Tinapos niya ‘yung mga naiwan niyang paper works pagkatapos ay nagpunta siya sa bookstore para bilihan si Seulgi ng regalo. Bumili siya ng mga gamit pang journal dahil napansin niya na ayon ang hilig ni Seulgi.

Bumangon si Jihoon sa pagkakahiga niya nang napansin niya na alas quatro y media na ng hapon. Alas sais ng hapon ang party ni Seulgi, hindi niya gustong mahuli dahil wala naman siyang kakilala doon bukod sa pamilya ni Seulgi _na sigurado siyang magiging busy kapag nag simula na ang program ng party niya_.

Mabilis lang naman siyang nakapag-ayos. Natagalan lang siya sa pagdedesisyon kung magdadala ba siya ng bag o hindi. Lagi kasi siyang may dalang payong kaya may bag din siya palaging dala. Hindi siya nakakaalis ng bahay ng walang bag. Na kaugalian na niya ‘yon simula high school siya dahil lagi siyang pinaalalahanan ng magulang niya na mag dala ng payong.

Sa huli ay pinili na lang niyang huwag mag dala ng payong. _Sana lang tama ‘yung nararamdaman niyang hindi uulan ngayong araw._

  
  


Nakarating siya sa venue ng party ni Seulgi. Nasa labas palang siya ay dinig na niya ang malakas na musika. Nang makapasok siya sa venue, nakita siya kaagad ni Wonwoo kaya pinuntahan siya agad nito.

Pagkalapit sakaniya ni Wonwoo, niyakap siya nito na siyang kinagulat niya. _Hindi lang siya sanay._

“Thank you sa pag punta, Ji.” Nakangiting sabi sakaniya ni Wonwoo. Sinuklian din naman niya ito ng ngiti.

“Wala ‘yon. Ah - eto pala, regalo ko kay Seulgi.” Sabi niya sabay abot kay Wonwoo ng paper bag na may laman ng regalo niya. Tinanggap din naman ito ni Wonwoo.

“Salamat, Ji. Tara, punta na tayo sa uupuan mo.” Sabi ni Wonwoo at nag lakad siya kaya sumunod na din si Jihoon.

Huminto si Wonwoo sa isang table na may dalawang lalaking nakaupo, “Guys, si Jihoon. Kaibigan ko atsaka kaklase ko sa law school.” Pakilala ni Wonwoo kay Jihoon.

“Jihoon, si Mingyu at Soonyoung. Kaibigan ko na sila since high school atsaka sila na din simula high school kaya ipagpaumanhin mo na lang kung hindi sila mapaghiwalay.” Sabi ni Wonwoo. Mukha namang aalma ‘yung kaibigan niyang si Mingyu.

“Hello, Jihoon! Nice to meet you.” Sabi ni Soonyoung at nag lahad pa ng kamay para makipag-kamay kay Jihoon. Ang lawak ng ngiti nito kaya nginitian niya din ‘to at nakipag-kamay.

“Late na ba ‘ko?” Napa-bitaw bigla si Jihoon sa kamay ni Soonyoung dahil sa narinig niyang boses. Sobrang familiar pa sa utak niya ang boses na ‘yon. _At hindi niya alam ang gagawin dahil sa lahat ng pwedeng makita ngayong araw, bakit siya pa?_

“Sa wakas dumating ka din!” Sabi ni Mingyu at tumayo para puntahan ang taong nasa tabi lang halos ni Jihoon.

Nagkalakas din ng loob si Jihoon para tignan ang taong dumating na ngayon ay kayakap si Mingyu at Soonyoung.

_Tangina. ‘Yung kapitbahay niya._

Hindi katulad kagabi na magulo ang buhok nito. Hindi na siya naka-hoodie at shorts, at hindi na mugto ang mata niya. Ngayon, nakasuot siya ng white Burberry t-shirt na naka-tucked in sa jeans niya. Simple lang ‘yung suot niya pero ibang-iba ‘yung dating sa paningin ni Jihoon.

“Akala ko ‘di ka na darating.” Dahil nag salita si Wonwoo, nagkatinginan sila ng kapitbahay niya. Bago pa umiwas ng tingin si Jihoon, naunahan na siya ng kapitbahay niya at tumingin naman ito kay Wonwoo.

Nginitian nito si Wonwoo, “Kuya Wons, hindi ko naman palalampasin ‘tong birthday ni Seul.”

“Siya nga pala, si Jihoon. Kaibigan ko at kaklase sa law school.” Ngumiti naman si Jihoon.

“Jihoon, si Seokmin. Kapatid ko.” _Seokmin_. Pangalan palang napapangiti na si Jihoon.

“Magkapatid kayo?” Tanong ni Jihoon kay Wonwoo na parang hindi niya narinig ang sinabi ni Wonwoo. 

Tumango naman ‘to, “Oo. Mukha bang hindi?” Natatawang tanong ni Wonwoo. Tinignan niya ng pabalik-balik si Seokmin at Wonwoo at oo nga, magkamukha sila. _Pero bakit hindi niya nakita sa bahay nila si Seokmin?_

“Teka, magkakilala ba kayo?” Nagtatakang tanong ni Wonwoo kay Jihoon.

“Magkapitbahay kami, kuya.” Nagulat si Jihoon nang si Seokmin ang sumagot sa tanong ni Wonwoo. Ibig sabihin no’n, natandaan niya si Jihoon. _Holy fuck._

Gusto sumigaw ni Jihoon. Parang bumalik siya sa high school dahil sa nararamdaman niya ngayon. Tumatalon ‘yung puso niya sa saya.

“Sige na, upo na kayo diyan. Puntahan ko lang ‘yung ibang bisita ni Seulgi.” Tinapik siya sa balikat ni Wonwoo at niyakap ang kapatid niya bago siya umalis.

Nag aya naman na umupo na si Soonyoung kaya umupo na rin sila. Kahit round ang table, ang magkasintahan pa rin ang magkatabi at si Jihoon pati si Seokmin ang nasa harap nilang dalawa.

Tumingin-tingin lang sa paligid si Jihoon habang hinihintay mag simula ang party. Para sa isang 18th birthday, kaunti nga lang talaga ang inimbitahan ni Seulgi.

“Sorry nga pala.” Napatingin si Jihoon kay Seokmin dahil bigla ‘tong nag salita.

Naguluhan naman siya, “Para saan?” Tanong niya. 

“Sa malakas na pag videoke ko.” _Akala ni Jihoon kung ano na._

“Wala ‘yon. Nag sorry ka naman na kagabi, ayos na ‘yon.” Sabi niya at nginitian ng maliit si Seokmin.

“Salamat.” Huling pagbilis ng tibok ng puso ni Jihoon noong nakaraang buwan dahil nag palpitate siya sa kapeng ininom niya. Naulit ‘to ngayon. Hindi na dahil sa kape, kung hindi dahil na sa ngiti ni Seokmin. 

  
  


  
  


Alas onse na ng gabi nang matapos ang party ni Seulgi. Akala niya makakaalis siya ng maaga pero _surprisingly_ , nag enjoy siya sa party.

Akala naman niya magiging maganda pa rin buong gabi niya pero hindi 'yon nangyari dahil ngayon, nakatayo siya sa labas ng venue at hinihintay na humina ang ulan para makauwi siya.

Mali ang naramdaman niyang hindi uulan ngayong araw. Ang lakas ng ulan kaya hindi siya makapunta sa sakayan ng tricycle para makauwi na.

"Wala kang payong?" Nagulat siya sa nag salita sa tabi niya. Nilingon niya 'to at nakita si Seokmin.

Umiling siya, "Hindi ako nag dala kasi akala ko hindi uulan." Sabi niya.

"Okay lang 'yan. Sabay na lang tayo. Malaki naman 'tong payong ko." 'Saka ni Seokmin binuksan 'yung payong. Natawa si Jihoon nang makita niya 'yung payong.

"Malaki nga 'yang payong mo. Kaysa mga isang tao, gano'n." Natawa naman si Seokmin dahil sa sinabi ni Jihoon.

"At least may payong." Sabi ni Seokmin.

"Ano? Tara na?" Tanong ni Seokmin kay Jihoon. Tumango lang naman si Jihoon bago sumilong sa payong na hawak ni Seokmin.

Dahil maliit lang nga 'yung payong ni Seokmin, nababasa 'yung kanang balikat niya pero hindi naman siya nagrereklamo dahil pasalamat pa nga siya na pinasilong siya ni Seokmin sa payong nito. 

Nagulat siya ng inakbayan siya ni Seokmin, "Lapit ka pa para hindi ka masiyadong mabasa." Narinig niyang sabi ni Seokmin.

Mabuti na lang walang kakayahang marinig ng tao ang puso at ang isip ng ibang tao. Kasi ang gulo-gulo ng isip ni Jihoon, 'yung puso niya ay parang naririnig na niya ang tunog dahil sa lakas ng pagtibok nito.

Nakarating na sila sa sakayan ng tricycle. Siya ang unang sumakay, sumunod naman si Seokmin. Sobrang lapit nilang dalawa sa isa't isa dahil maliit lang ang tricycle. At this point, hindi na gusto ni Jihoon ang nangyayari sakaniya. Hindi niya gusto ang pakiramdam na 'to dahil pagkatapos naman nitong araw na 'to, sigurado siyang hindi naman na sila maguusap ulit ni Seokmin. 

"Ayos ka lang? Nilalamig ka ba? May jacket ako dito, gusto mo hiramin muna?" Sunod-sunod na tanong sakaniya ni Seokmin.

"Ayos lang ako. Salamat." Sabi niya. Masaya sana siya kung hindi lang siya nag o-overthink ngayon.

Hindi na niya gustong magkagusto sa isang taong 'di naman siya magugustuhan pabalik. Mabait naman si Seokmin. Pasok na pasok sa mga katangian na gusto ni Jihoon sa isang tao. _Hindi nga lang ata magkakagusto kay Jihoon._

Hindi masiyadong basa 'yung kanang balikat ni Jihoon dahil inakbayan pa rin siya ni Seokmin hanggang sa nakapasok sila sa building na tinitirahan nila. Tahimik lang silang pumanik paakyat.

Nasa tapat na si Jihoon ng pintuan ng apartment niya nang nag salita si Seokmin, "Uhm, gusto mong uminom?" Tanong nito sakaniya.

"Saan tayo iinom?" Tanong din naman niya pabalik. Hindi pa naman siya matutulog kaya 'yung ideya ng pag inom ay gusto niya para madali siyang makatulog.

"Dito sa apartment ko? Or pwede din sa'yo, dalhin ko na lang 'yung alak." Sabi ni Seokmin.

"Pagkakatiwalaan mo na ako kaagad na pumasok sa apartment mo? Malay mo magnanakaw pala ako, o hindi kaya ay murderer." Papayag naman siya talaga. Gusto niya lang malaman kung bakit ang bilis siyang pagkatiwalaan ni Seokmin.

"Law student ka naman, sigurado akong 'di mo magagawa 'yon. Kaibigan mo din naman si kuya Wonwoo. Atsaka isa pa...mukha ka namang mapagkakatiwalaan talaga." Nahihiyang paliwanag ni Seokmin.

"Okay." Simpleng sagot ni Jihoon na nakapagpaliwanag sa mukha ni Seokmin. _Sigurado naman si Jihoon na tama ang desisyon niyang uminom kahit 'di mataas alcohol tolerance niya._

"Bihis ka muna? Basang-basa 'yung gilid ng damit mo." Tumango na lang siya 'saka hinarap ang pintuan niya. Kinuha niya na 'yung susi na nasa bulsa niya at binuksan 'yung pintuan. Pumasok siya, isasara na niya sana ang pintuan nang mag salita si Seokmin.

"Gusto kitang maging kaibigan, Jihoon." _Kaibigan. Ayos._

"Sige. Kakatok na lang ako." Sabi ni Jihoon bago niya isara ang pintuan ng apartment niya.

Mabuti naman na maaga palang ay alam na niya kung saan siya lulugar sa buhay ni Seokmin. Kaibigan lang naman. Kaya naman _siguro_ ni Jihoon kaibiganin si Seokmin.

Mabilis lang siyang nag bihis ng t-shirt at shorts. Kinuha niya lang 'yung cellphone at susi niya bago siya lumabas at kumatok sa pintuan ng apartment ni Seokmin.

Nakatatlong katok lang siya bago buksan ni Seokmin ang pintuan. Nag palit din ito ng damit. Kung ano ang suot niya kahapon, ganoon din ang suot niya ngayon. _Hindi lang mugto ang mata niya._

“Sorry, medyo makalat pa. Hindi ko pa masiyadong naaayos ‘yung mga gamit ko.” Sabi ni Seokmin habang naglalakad sila papasok. Nilibot ni Jihoon ng tingin ‘yung apartment. Kapareho lang ng style ng apartment niya pwera na lang na hindi puro box ‘yung apartment niya. 

Pinaupo ni Seokmin si Jihoon sa sofa bago ‘to pumunta sa kusina para kunin ata ang iinumin nila. Natawa si Jihoon kasi ang maayos na parte lang ng apartment ni Seokmin ay ang lagayan ng telebisyon niya at ng videoke niya.

Bumalik si Seokmin sa salas nang may dalang apat na canned beer. Buti na lang beer ‘yung iinumin nila kasi hindi malakas ang alcohol tolerance ni Jihoon. Baka ilang tagay palang ng matapang na alak ay lasing na siya.

Pagkaabot ni Seokmin sakaniya ng beer, binuksan niya ito kaagad at ininom. Napa-pikit siya sa matapang na lasa ng beer.

“Seokmin, ayos lang bang mag tanong?” Tanong ni Jihoon. Tumango naman si Seokmin bilang sagot.

“Kahit hindi mo sagutin kung hindi ka naman kumportable na sagutin ‘yung tanong ko. Curious lang talaga ako...bakit gabi-gabi ka nagv-videoke?” Tanong ni Jihoon. Napa-inom siya ng beer dahil hindi niya din alam kung bakit pero kinakabahan siya.

“Ayoko umiyak lang ng nakahiga kasi mas napapagod ako kaya naisip kong mag videoke na lang. Hindi ko naman naisip na nakaka-istorbo pala kasi malakas.” Paliwanag ni Seokmin.

“Kada videoke mo...umiiyak ka?” Naguguluhang tanong ni Jihoon.

Tumango naman si Seokmin at ngumiti ng maliit, “Oo. Kakabreak lang kasi namin ng boyfriend ko. 6 years din kami. Tapos nag break kami kasi hindi na daw niya ‘ko gusto. Akala ko dati hindi totoo ‘yung gigising ka isang umaga, hindi mo na mahal ‘yung taong matagal mong mahal. Pero totoo pala ‘yon.” Hindi alam ni Jihoon ang gagawin niya nang makita niya ang luha sa mata ni Seokmin.

“Simula high school, kami na. Noong nag out ako sa parents ko tapos hindi nila natanggap, nandoon siya sa’kin. Pinaliwanag niya sa parents ko lahat. Tapos no’ng nag college kami at nag dorm, siya din ‘yung kasama ko doon. Hanggang naka-graduate kami at nag trabaho, lumipat kami sa condo. Akala ko ayos na lahat kasi alam ko naman na masaya kami magkasama pero nung isang taon na kaming magkasama sa condo, sabi niya sa’kin na hindi na daw niya ako mahal. Nakakagago, ‘di ba?” Tumawa si Seokmin pero patuloy pa rin ‘yung pag tulo ng luha niya.

“Dumagdag pa sa lahat ‘yung pag sara ng coffee shop na pinagt-trabahuhan ko. Tangina. Feeling ko lahat ng kamalasan sa mundo nakuha ko na eh.” Sabi ni Seokmin.

“Naging coping mechanism ko na ata ang pag videoke kahit todo pa rin iyak ko tuwing naaalala ko sa mga kanta si Joshua.” Natatawang sabi ni Seokmin.

“Naaalala mo ba siya sa Zebbiana? Kasi ayon palagi ang naririnig kong kinakanta mo.” Seryosong tanong ni Jihoon pero siya namang kinatawa ng malakas ni Seokmin.

“Huy, bakit ka tumatawa? Seryoso ako sa tanong ko.” Sabi ni Jihoon dahil ang lakas pa rin ng tawa ni Seokmin.

“Medyo naaalala ko nga siya doon.” Sabi ni Seokmin.

“Ang weird ng taste mo sa music.” Kumento ni Jihoon. Natawa naman ulit si Seokmin.

“Tuwang-tuwa ako kantahin ‘yon kasi parang ako nag sulat nung lyrics. Kasi si Joshua pa rin ang baby ko.” Hindi napigilan ni Jihoon na tumawa.

“Para kang gago.” Natatawang sabi ni Jihoon. Nginitian naman siya ni Seokmin.

“Pero seryoso nga, Jihoon. Para talagang naka-relate ako sa kanta pero ngayong iniisip ko na ‘yung lyrics...sana hindi ko na lang pala kinanta ‘yon. Sorry sa paulit-ulit na Zebbiana.” Sabi ni Seokmin. Napa-inom naman si Jihoon sa beer niya. Nababadtrip siya. _Bakit pagwapo na ng pagwapo sa paningin niya si Seokmin?_

“Salamat, Jihoon.” Sabi ni Seokmin pagkatapos ng mahabang katahimikan na namagitan sa kanila.

“Hmm? Para saan?” Tanong ni Jihoon. Binuksan niya ‘yung pangalawang beer niya.

“Sa pagsama mo sa akin ngayon. Maliit na gesture lang pero masaya na ‘kong may kasama akong kaibigan ngayon.” _Kaibigan. Oo nga pala._

“Wala ‘yon. Tagal ko na din hindi uminom kasi busy palagi sa readings.” Sabi ni Jihoon.

“Ay naalala ko, wala ka bang trabaho ngayon?” Tanong niya kay Seokmin. Tumango naman ‘to.

“‘Yung best friend ko, may coffee shop sila. Alam ko may job opening sila ngayon. Gusto mo ba bigay ko sa’yo ‘yung contact number?” Tanong ni Jihoon na siya namang kinatuwa ng mukha ni Seokmin.

“Oo naman!” Mabilis na sagot ni Seokmin. Kinuha naman ni Jihoon ‘yung cellphone niya at pinakopya niya kay Seokmin ‘yung cellphone number ni Seungcheol.

“Salamat, Jihoon! Ikaw una kong ililibre kapag natanggap ako dito.” Sabi ni Seokmin. Lumawak naman ‘yung ngiti ni Jihoon nang makita niya ‘yung ngiti ni Seokmin.

Tumutulong naman si Jihoon sa ibang tao pero ngayon lang niya naramdaman ‘yung ganitong saya sa puso niya lalo na ngayong mukhang masaya si Seokmin.

  
  
-

“Tinanggap mo, Cheol?” Tanong ni Jihoon kay Seungcheol na nasa kabilang linya. Naglalakad siya ngayon palabas ng school. Balak niyang dumaan muna sa coffee shop ni Seungcheol para tanungin kung nag punta ba si Seokmin sa coffee shop pero biglang tumawag naman ‘to sa kaniya.

“Oo. Bukas na siya magsisimula. Ang ganda kasi ng record niya, mukhang sanay na sanay siya sa ginagawa niya nung sabi ko pakita niya skills niya. Hindi ko tinanggap dahil binanggit niya pangalan mo ha. Nalaman ko na nga lang na ikaw nag sabi sa kaniya na mag apply dito noong tapos na ‘yung interview.” Napangiti naman si Jihoon.

“Okay. Salamat, Cheol.” Sabi ni Jihoon. Sumakay siya sa tricycle pagkababa niya ng tawag ni Seungcheol.

Nang mak arating siya sa tinitirahan niya, una niyang kinatok ang pintuan ng apartment ni Seokmin.

Pagkabukas ni Seokmin ng pintuan, niyakap siya kaagad nito.

"Natanggap ako, Jihoon! May trabaho na ulit ako!" Sabi ni Seokmin habang nakayakap kay Jihoon. Napayakap na lang din si Jihoon sa kaniya. _Masaya siya para kay Seokmin._

"Mabuti naman kung gano'n. Congrats, Seokmin! Masaya ako para sa'yo." Sabi niya. Humigpit naman 'yung yakap ni Seokmin sa kaniya.

"Salamat, Hoon." _Parang tanga 'yung tibok ng puso niya. Ang lakas-lakas._

Ilang minuto lang ay humiwalay din sa yakap si Seokmin.

"Sorry, hindi tayo makapag-celebrate ng maayos. Wala na akong pera eh." Nahihiyang sabi ni Seokmin.

"Ano ka ba! Bakit ka ba nag so-sorry diyan? Wala kang dapat na ika-sorry, Seokmin." Sabi ni Jihoon. Lumawak lang lalo ang ngiti ni Seokmin.

"May gagawin ka ba? Nood tayo ng movie." Pag-aya ni Seokmin.

Napailing naman si Jihoon, "Hindi ako pwede eh. May readings pa akong kailangan tapusin." Sabi niya.

"Hmm...gano'n ba? Sige, next time na lang." Sabi ni Seokmin at tumango-tango naman si Jihoon.

Hahakbang na sana siya para mag punta na sa apartment niya pero nag salita ulit si Seokmin, "Nag dinner ka na ba?"

"Hindi pa. Bakit?" Tanong pabalik ni Jihoon.

"Naisip ko kasi na ipag-luto ka since ikaw 'yung dahilan kung bakit may trabaho na ako ngayon." Bigla namang tumunog 'yung tyan ni Jihoon. Kanina pa talaga siya nagugutom. Balak niya nga lang na mag luto ng noodles dahil tinatamad siya mag luto ng tunay na pagkain.

"Sige." Sagot niya. _Tatanggi pa ba siya?_

"Okay! Madami ka pa bang stock ng pagkain? Para doon na lang ako magd-decide kung ano ang lulutuin ko." Paliwanag ni Seokmin kay Jihoon.

"Sapat pa naman ata 'yung stock ko para makapili ka ng lulutuin mo." Sabi niya.

"Okay, nice. Tara na?" Tanong ni Seokmin kaya nag lakad na sila papunta sa apartment ni Jihoon.

Binuksan niya ang pintuan 'saka ang ilaw. Nilapag niya sa sofa 'yung bag na dala niya bago niya sinamahan si Seokmin sa kusina.

Pinakita niya 'yung mga stock niyang pagkain at tinignan naman 'to ni Seokmin.

"Ayos lang ba sa'yo mag chicken curry?" Nilingon niya si Jihoon na naka-sandal sa lababo.

"Oo naman. Paborito ko 'yon." Sabi ni Jihoon.

"Sige. Aral ka muna tapos tawagin na lang kita kapag tapos na akong mag luto." Sabi ni Seokmin.

"Huy, sigurado ka ba? Ayos lang naman na pagkatapos na lang kumain ako mag aral." Sabi ni Jihoon.

"Sigurado ako, Hoon. Sige na, ako na bahala dito." Hindi pa sana aalis si Jihoon kasi nahihiya naman siyang wala siyang itutulong pero hinawakan siya ni Seokmin sa balikat bago siya pilitin mag lakad. Kaya sa huli, pumasok na din siya sa kwarto niya.

Nag bihis muna siya bago niya inayos lahat ng gamit niya. Wala naman masiyadong ingay si Seokmin sa kusina kaya napagdesisyunan ni Jihoon na simulan na ang readings niya para man lang ay may maumpisahan siya.

Natigil lang sa pagbabasa si Jihoon dahil sa katok ni Seokmin sa pintuan ng kwarto niya.

"Jihoon, ready na 'yung dinner natin." Narinig niyang sabi ni Seokmin. Nilagyan niya ng bookmark 'yung binabasa niya bago lumabas ng kwarto niya.

Gustong maiyak ni Jihoon sa bango ng luto ni Seokmin. Kanina niya pa naaamoy 'yung pagkain pero hindi niya na lang muna pinansin.

Nakita ni Jihoon na nakahanda na sa lamesa 'yung pagkain nilang dalawa.

Nakadalawa't kalahating kanin si Jihoon. Gano'n kasarap ang niluto ni Seokmin.

"Alam mo, magkaparehas kayo ni mama ng luto." Sabi niya kay Seokmin.

Napangiti naman si Seokmin, "Siyempre. May halong pagmamahal 'yan, Hoon."

Hindi na lang nag salita si Jihoon. Kumain na lang siya ulit. _Walang makakaalam na kinilig siya sa sinabi ni Seokmin._

Pagkatapos nilang kumain, umuwi din naman kaagad si Seokmin. Siya ang nag presinta na umuwi na para hindi na siya makagulo sa ginagawa ni Jihoon.

Wala naman ding magagawa si Jihoon kung hindi pumayag na lang din. Bumalik na lang din siya sa pag babasa ng readings niya.

  
  


Matutulog na sana si Jihoon nang may nag text sa kaniya.

**_Unkown Number_ **

Hello, Jihoon! Si Seokmin 'to.

Nakuha ko 'yung number mo

kay Sir Seungcheol. Hindi ko kasi

alam kung paano tanungin sa'yo

'yung number mo sa personal hehe

Save mo na lang 'tong number ko ha.

Salamat!

Napangiti naman si Jihoon. _Ang cute lang_. Matutulog na sana siya nang umilaw ulit 'yung cellphone niya.

**_Seokmin_ **

Good night, Hoon! ♡

**_To. Seokmin_ **

Salamat sa pag luto!

Good night, Seok.

See you tomorrow.

_Talong-talo na si Jihoon_. Ang lakas na talaga ng epekto ni Seokmin sa kaniya.

-

Dalawang linggo na si Jihoon na sa coffee shop ni Seungcheol nag aaral. Hindi na kasi siya makapag-focus sa pag aaral niya sa bahay niya kaya lumipat muna siya coffee shop ni Seungcheol. Maganda naman ang paligid dahil hindi naman maingay kaya nakakapag-focus siya sa readings niya.

Sa loob ng dalawang linggo, hindi naman ni Seungcheol at Jeonghan tinatanong si Jihoon kung bakit siya nandoon palagi at nagpapasalamat siya doon.

Maliban nga lang ngayon. Hindi na ata matiis ng dalawang kaibigan niya ang mga gusto nilang itanong kay Jihoon kaya nandito sila ngayon, sa harap ni Jihoon, nagtatanong kung bakit dalawang linggo na si Jihoon nag aaral sa coffee shop.

“Bakit ka biglang dito nag aral?” Tanong ni Seungcheol.

“Bawal ba ako dito?” Tanong naman pabalik ni Jihoon.

“Hindi naman. Ang weird lang na nandito ka nag aaral kasi hindi ka nga mahiwalay sa apartment mo eh.” Sabi ni Seungcheol.

“Ayoko muna sa apartment. Dito muna ‘ko mag-aaral, for a change lang.” Paliwanag niya kay Seungcheol. Mukhang hindi naman ‘to naniwala sa dahilan ni Jihoon pero hindi na siya nag salita.

“Ji, umamin ka nga sa amin. Siya pinunta mo ‘no?” Tanong ni Jeonghan kay Jihoon. Hindi nakikita ni Jihoon si Jeonghan pero alam niyang nakatingin ito kay Seokmin na nasa counter ngayon.

“Sinasabi mo diyan, Hannie?” Nag kunwari siyang nagaayos ng mga gamit niya pero ang totoo niyan ay iniiwasan niya talaga ‘yung mata ni Jeonghan.

Nagulat siya nang hinawakan bigla ni Jeonghan ‘yung kamay niya, “Jihoon, tignan mo nga ‘ko.” Napabuntong hininga naman si Jihoon. Alam na alam talaga nilang dalawa kapag hindi nagsasabi ng totoo si Jihoon.

Tinignan niya ang mga kaibigan niya sa mga mata, “Sino pa ba pupuntahan ko dito?” Tanong ni Jihoon. Hindi niya gusto ‘yung mukha ng dalawa niyang kaibigan ngayon. Parang inaasar siya nito eh.

“Gusto mo ‘no?” Tanong ni Seungcheol sakaniya. Eto na nga ba sinasabi niya. Bakit ba ang dali-daling basahin ng mga kilos niya?

Hindi siya nag salita pero tumango lang siya.

“Wow, Jihoon. Iba ka talaga.” Sabi ni Seungcheol sabay tumawa.

“Magkaibigan lang kami.” Sabi ni Jihoon. Medyo pinagsisisihan ni Jihoon na sabihin ‘yon kay Seungcheol kasi mukhang aasarin lang siya nito lalo.

“Narinig ko na rin na sinabi ko ‘yan, Ji. Pero naging kami naman sa huli.” Pang-aasar ni Seungcheol.

“Hindi pa nakaka-move on sa ex niya, Cheol.” Seryosong sabi ni Jihoon. Napa-iling naman sila Seungcheol at Jeonghan.

“Good luck, best friend. Papanalangin kong hindi ka mahulog diyan habang hindi pa 'yan nakaka-move on kasi delikado na.” Sabi ni Seungcheol at tinapik pa nga ang balikat ni Jihoon.

“Para kang gago. Bumalik ka na nga doon.” Sabi ni Jihoon. Natawa naman si Seungcheol bago bumalik sa counter.

"Bakit ganiyan tingin mo sa'kin?" Tanong niya kay Jeonghan.

Umiling naman ito, "Bago lang sa paningin ko na mag effort ka na makasama 'yung gusto mo." Sabi ni Jeonghan. Namula naman si Jihoon.

"Hindi ko naman siya nakakasama." Hindi naman naniwala si Jeonghan at kitang-kita 'yon ni Jihoon.

"Ji, hindi ka magaling mag sinungaling. Akala mo ba hindi namin alam na sabay kayo palagi umuuwi?" Nanlaki naman 'yung mata ni Jihoon. Akala niya walang makakaalam no'n kasi hindi naman sila sabay lumalabas ng coffee shop.

"Baka nakakalimutan mo na may CCTV sa labas ng coffee shop, Ji. Nakikita ni Seungcheol na hinihintay mo si Seokmin sa labas ng coffee shop para sabay kayo umuwi." _Bakit ba hindi naisip ni Jihoon na nire-review nga pala ni Seungcheol ang CCTV footage araw-araw?_ Sinubukan niya pa talagang itago.

"Hindi naman kami tumututol, Ji. Masaya kami para sa'yo kasi hindi ka na nagkukulong lang sa apartment mo atsaka pansin namin ni Cheol na iba 'yung aura mo netong nakaraang linggo. Mukhang masaya ka naman, Ji kaya hindi ka naman namin pipigilan. Pero alam mo na, ingatan mo lang 'yung puso mo." Sabi ni Jeonghan. Tumango-tango naman si Jihoon.

"Salamat, Han." Sabi niya bago ngitian si Jeonghan.

"Sige na, uwi na ako. May kailangan pa akong gawin eh. Ingat kayo pauwi." Sabi ni Jeonghan bago umalis. 

Inisip niya 'yung sinabi ni Jeonghan. Totoo naman na mas magaan na 'yung pakiramdam niya netong nakaraang linggo. Pero alam niya kasi kung anong meron sila ni Seokmin ngayon. _Magkaibigan lang talaga sila._

"Tara na?" Tanong ni Seokmin kay Jihoon. Tumango naman 'to bago sila magsimulang mag lakad papunta sa sakayan pauwi.

"Hoon, may gagawin ka ba bukas?" Tanong ni Seokmin habang naglalakad sila.

"Readings lang atsaka may isang paper lang akong kailangan gawin. Bakit?" Tanong din ni Jihoon.

"Yayayain sana kita uminom sa rooftop. Kagabi kasi umakyat ako tapos nakaka-relax 'yung paligid. Naisip ko lang na baka gusto mo muna mag relax bago ka mag review next week para sa exams mo." Paliwanag ni Seokmin.

"Ayos lang naman. Anong oras ba?" Tanong niya kay Seokmin.

"Mga 10 PM pa naman. Para hindi na ganoon kaingay 'yung paligid." Sabi ni Seokmin.

"Sige. Katukin mo na lang ako kapag aakyat na tayo." Tinignan niya si Seokmin at nakatingin din pala 'to sa kaniya. Nginitian siya nito kaya napangiti na lang din siya. _Hay, Seokmin. Hindi na alam ni Jihoon ang gagawin niyang pag pigil sa nararamdaman niya._

-

Naging busy si Jihoon buong araw. Tinapos niya 'yung papers niya at 'yung readings niya na tatlong araw na niya binabasa ay natapos na din niya. Hindi na nga niya namalayan ang oras, malapit na mag alas dies.

Nagluto lang siya ng noodles para magkalaman 'yung tyan niya. Para hindi niya pagsisihan 'yung pag inom niya mamaya.

Saktong natapos siyang hugasan ang pinagkainan niya nang kumatok si Seokmin. Bitbit niya ang cellphone at susi niya bago niya buksan ang pintuan.

Pinakita sakaniya ni Seokmin 'yung alak na hawak niya, "Akyat na tayo. Handang handa na ako uminom." Sabi ni Seokmin. Natawa si Jihoon bago siya lumabas ng apartment niya.

Gumamit sila ng elevator para maka-akyat sa rooftop. Pag dating nila sa rooftop, wala namang tao at totoo naman 'yung sinabi ni Seokmin na ang payapa nga ng paligid dito. 

Umupo sila sa isang bench. Binuksan kaagad ni Seokmin 'yung dala niyang alak. Pinagbuksan niya rin si Jihoon bago niya ibigay ang bote dito.

"Cheers!" Sabi ni Seokmin at pinag-tagpo 'yung dalawang maliit na bote ng alak na hawak nila.

Napagdesisyunan ni Jihoon na hindi mag madaling ubusin ang iniinom niya dahil mahaba pa ang gabi para sa kanilang dalawa.

  
  


Tama naman ang naging desisyon ni Jihoon na huwag mag madaling uminom dahil si Seokmin, tipsy na ngayon. Kung nakadalawang bote palang si Jihoon, si Seokmin ay nakalima na. At alam niyang hindi ganoon kataas ang alcohol tolerance nito kaya mukhang isa o dalawang bote na lang ay may aalagaan na siyang lasing.

Kumakanta ngayon si Seokmin ng _Burnout_. Si Jihoon naman, kakaubos lang ng pangatlo niyang bote. Hindi pa naman siya nahihilo siguro kapag tumayo siya, doon niya mararamdaman 'yung hilo niya.

"O kay tagal din kitang minahal!" Malakas na kanta ni Seokmin.

"O kay tagal din kitang minahal... _Shua_." Mahinang kanta ni Seokmin. Nagulat si Jihoon nang umiyak 'to bigla at sumandal sa balikat ni Jihoon.

Inakbayan naman siya ni Jihoon. Hindi 'to nag salita. Hinagod-hagod niya lang 'yung buhok ni Seokmin.

"Ang sakit pa rin pala," Narinig niyang sabi ni Seokmin.

"Akala ko nagiging ayos na ako eh. Tapos tangina, eto na naman. Parang balik na naman sa umpisa." Sabi ni Seokmin.

"Parte naman siguro 'yan ng healing stage. Hindi naman palaging ayos tayo, Seokmin. May mga oras talagang mararamdaman mong nasasayang lang 'yung effort mo para mag heal 'yung sugat na dinala sa'yo pero magtiwala ka na dadating din ang araw na hindi na masakit ang lahat, Seokmin." Sabi ni Jihoon. Tinabi ni Jihoon 'yung nararamdaman niya para kay Seokmin Nandito siya sa tabi ni Seokmin bilang isang kaibigan.

Ilang minuto rin ang lumipas bago kumalma si Seokmin. Umayos siya ng upo, pinunasan niya 'yung luha niya bago niya tinignan si Jihoon.

Nginitian siya ni Jihoon, "Magiging ayos din ang lahat." Sabi ni Jihoon. Hinawakan niya sa pisngi si Seokmin na siyang nagpangiti dito.

"Salamat, Jihoon." Hinawakan ni Seokmin 'yung kamay ni Jihoon na nasa pisngi niya.

Tanggap naman ni Jihoon kung kahit hanggang sa huli ay kaibigan lang ang tingin sa kaniya ni Seokmin. Masaya siya ngayon bilang kaibigan ni Seokmin. Masaya siyang nasa tabi siya nito.

\- 

Natapos ang dalawang linggong kalbaryo ni Jihoon sa school. Natapos na rin niya ang lahat ng exam niya. Akala niya mauuna siyang tapusin ng exams niya.

Papunta siya ngayon sa coffee shop ni Seungcheol. May usapan kasi sila ni Seokmin na pagkatapos ng exams niya ay pupunta siya sa coffee shop para sabay silang umuwi. Hindi na kasi sila nagsasabay dahil kailangan ni Jihoon umuwi ng maaga para mag review ng maayos.

Speaking of Seokmin, hindi malalampasan ni Jihoon ang exams niya kung wala 'to sa tabi niya. Si Seokmin ang gumagalaw sa apartment niya. Dalawang linggo din 'tong natulog sa sofa ng apartment niya. Sinabihan nga siya ni Jihoon na umuwi at bumalik na lang kung gusto niya talagang pag lutuan si Jihoon ng pagkain pero dahil siya si Seokmin, hindi siya sumunod kay Jihoon.

Sobrang laki ng pasasalamat niya kay Seokmin. Kaya dahil wala naman na siyang kailangan gawin, tutuparin na niya 'yung gusto ni Seokmin na manood ng movie. Ayon lang talaga 'yung kondisyon na sinabi niya. Kailangan pagkatapos ay makakanood na sila ni Jihoon ng movie kahit sa apartment lang nila.

Nang makarating siya sa coffee shop, natanawan na niya kaagad si Seungcheol na nasa counter pero hindi niya makita si Seokmin. _Saan na kaya 'yon?_

Pumasok siya. Kinawayan siya ni Seungcheol ng makita siya nito. Dumiretso naman siya kaagad sa counter.

"Saan si Seokmin?" Tanong niya kaagad kay Seungcheol.

"Wala man lang pag kumusta sa best friend mo? Si Seokmin agad? Grabe ka, Jihoon." Natawa naman si Jihoon.

"Cheol, matampuhin ka naman. Saan nga si Seokmin?" Tanong niya dito.

"Nag bihis na. Nag paalam sa'kin kung pwede daw ba siyang maagang umuwi eh. May date ba kayo?" May halong pang-aasar 'yung tanong ni Seungcheol. Halata din naman sa mukha niya.

"Sabay lang kaming uuwi." Palusot ni Jihoon.

"Hoon!" Narinig niyang tawag ni Seokmin. Buti na lang lumabas na kaagad siya dahil baka asarin pa siya lalo ni Seungcheol.

Hindi naman siya nagulat na niyakap siya ni Seokmin dahil ito 'yung unang ginagawa niya tuwing pag uwi niya sa apartment ni Jihoon.

"Kumusta exams?" Tanong nito sa kaniya.

"Ayos lang naman. Madali lang naman 'yung exam. Madali lang hulaan." Biro niya kaya natawa si Seokmin.

"Mabuti naman kung gano'n 'no. Pinaghirapan mo kaya 'yon reviewhin." Sabi ni Seokmin kaya ngumiti siya.

"Uuwi na ba kayo o hindi?" Tanong ni Seungcheol.

"Eto na, boss. Salamat ulit sa pagpayag!" Sabi ni Seokmin kay Seungcheol.

"Wala 'yon. Sige na, alis na bago pa mag bago isip ko." Sabi ni Seungcheol.

Lumapit si Jihoon sa counter, "Salamat, Cheol." Sabi ni Jihoon. 

Ginulo naman ni Seungcheol 'yung buhok niya at ngumiti, "Wala 'yon, bub." Natatawang sabi ni Seungcheol. Napa-iling na lang si Jihoon bago sila umalis.

Habang naglalakad sila ni Seokmin, inakbayan siya nito. Hindi naman na bago sa kaniya kasi habit na ata ni Seokmin ang umakbay sa taong katabi niya.

"Saan tayo, Hoon? Sa mall para manood ng sine o sa bahay para mag Netflix?" Tanong ni Seokmin.

"Sa bahay na lang tayo. Pero mag grocery muna tayo kasi mauubos na 'yung pagkain sa bahay." Sabi ni Jihoon. Pumayag din naman si Seokmin.

Pagkatapos nilang mag grocery ay umuwi na din kaagad sila.

Pumasok sila sa apartment ni Jihoon. Nag bihis muna si Jihoon bago niya tulungan si Seokmin na mag ayos ng pinamili nila.

"Ano gusto mong panoorin?" Tanong ni Jihoon habang inaayos ng lagay 'yung mga delata.

"Jigsaw." Napatingin naman sa kaniya si Jihoon.

"Kailan ka pa nagkalakas ng loob na manood ng mga gano'ng movie?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Jihoon.

"Wala akong lakas ng loob panoorin 'yon kasi nakita ko na 'yung trailer pero 'di ba ayon 'yung sinabi mo no'ng nakaraan na gusto mong panoorin?" Tanong ni Seokmin kay Jihoon.

"Sinabi ko ba 'yon? Hindi ko maalala." Sabi ni Jihoon.

"Oo. Nung nag=re-review ka, 'di ba tinanong kita kung anong gusto mong panoorin pagkatapos ng exams mo?" Sabi ni Seokmin pero hindi talaga maalala ni Jihoon 'yon.

"Ayos lang ba sa'yo na ayon ang panoorin?" Tanong ni Jihoon. Wala naman siyang nakuhang sagot kay Seokmin kaya tinignan niya 'to. Natawa siya ng makita nito ang ekspresyon sa mukha niya.

Mukha kasing ayaw niya talaga panoorin 'yung movie. Tapos ay umiiling-iling pa siya.

"Okay, huwag na natin panoorin 'yon. Hanap na lang tayo ng movie mamaya." Pumayag din naman si Seokmin.

Kumain muna sila ng hapunan bago sila naupo sa sofa para manood ng movie.

Pagkatapos nilang tumingin-tingin ng papanoodin, wala din silang napili. Kaya nag suggest si Jihoon na panoodin na lang 'yung _Love, Rosie_ na naka-save sa flashdrive niya. Pumayag din naman si Seokmin kaya inayos na niya 'yung papanoorin nila bago siya bumalik sa pagkakaupo niya sa sofa.

"Alam mo, maikli lang sana 'yung movie kung inamin lang nila na may gusto sila sa isa't isa." Kumento ni Seokmin pagkatapos ng palabas.

Natawa naman si Jihoon, "Hindi naman kasi madali sa kanilang dalawa 'yon. Siyempre matagal silang magkaibigan kaya malay ba nila na parehas sila ng nararamdaman." Sabi ni Jihoon habang nililigpit 'yung mga balat ng chips.

"Pero dapat naging maayos pa rin 'yung communication nilang dalawa. Gusto naman nila 'yung isa't isa eh. Natatakot lang silang aminin 'yon." Paliwanag ni Seokmin habang nililigpit naman 'yung mga pinaginuman nila.

"Sige nga. Kapag nagkagusto ka sa kaibigan mo, sasabihin mo kahit alam mong hindi ganoon kalaki 'yung chance na pareho kayo ng nararamdaman?" Tanong ni Jihoon. Tinapon niya sa basurahan 'yung balat ng chips at humarap kay Seokmin na nilagay sa lababo 'yung mga baso.

"Oo. Ita-take ko 'yung risk. Kahit anong kalabasan, tatanggapin ko." Sabi ni Seokmin.

"Good for you then. Pero hindi lahat ng tao may lakas na loob umamin sa taong gusto nila. Lalo na kung kaibigan nila 'to." Sagot naman ni Jihoon. Napansin naman ni Seokmin na sumeryoso ang pananalita ni Jihoon.

"Teka, tungkol pa ba sa movie 'yung pinaguusapan natin?" Tanong ni Seokmin.

"Oo, may iba pa ba?" Tanong din naman pabalik ni Jihoon. Gusto na lang niyang lamunin ng lupa kasi nadala lang naman siya ng bugso ng damdamin niya kaya niya nasabi lahat ng sinabi niya.

"Wala. Parang ikaw na 'yung pinaguusapan natin eh." Sabi ni Seokmin. Kinabahan naman si Jihoon lalo na nang lumapit sa kaniya si Seokmin.

"Aminin mo nga Hoon, may gusto ka ba kay Seungcheol?" Nakahinga naman siya ng maluwag.

"Hindi ko gusto si Cheol 'no. Kapatid na turing ko doon." Sabi niya. Umiwas siya kay Seokmin, kumuha siya ng tubig sa ref para uminom ng tubig. Kinabahan talaga siya. Akala niya iba na itatanong sa kaniya ni Seokmin.

"Buti naman." Narinig niyang sabi ni Seokmin.

"Anong buti naman? Parang ang sama nung reaction na 'yon ah." Sabi ni Jihoon. Mukha lang naman siyang kalmado pero sa totoo lang, gusto na niya iwasan 'yung pinaguusapan nila.

"Hindi. Ayaw lang kitang masaktan. Mukha kasing gusto ni Seungcheol si Jeonghan eh." Sabi ni Seokmin.

"Tingin mo?" Tanong ni Jihoon.

Tumango naman si Seokmin, "Oo. Lagi kong nahuhuli si Seungcheol na nakatingin kay Jeonghan kapag nandoon sa shop eh." Sabi ni Seokmin.

Napangiti naman si Jihoon. Mabuti naman hindi one-sided. Sana lang magkaroon din sila ng lakas ng loob na subukan ulit.

"Seokmin, uuwi ka ngayon?" Tanong ni Jihoon.

"Parang ang layo naman ng bahay ko." Natatawang tanong ni Seokmin.

Nakaupo sila ngayon sa sofa at nanonood lang ng _Friends_. 

"Kung hindi ka uuwi, gusto mo ba tumabi sa kama?" _Bakit ba ang hirap magtanong ng ganito eh magkaibigan naman sila?_

"Sige, basta papayag kang magpayakap sa'kin. Kung hindi, sa akin lahat ng unan kasi 'di ako nakakatulog ng walang kayakap." Sabi ni Seokmin. Tinignan siya ni Jihoon dahil akala niya ay nagbibiro lang 'to pero hindi dahil nakatutok lang 'yung mga mata niya sa pinapanood nila at walang bakas ng pagbibiro sa mukha nito.

"Sige." Sagot ni Jihoon. Tumango lang naman si Seokmin.

Magaling talaga si Jihoon sa pag desisyon nang hindi pinagiisipan. 

"Hoon, sure ka bang gusto mong yakap kita? Ang stiff ng katawan mo. Mamaya hindi ka maayos makatulog, sumakit pa katawan mo. Lilipat na lang ako doon sa sofa." Bulong ni Seokmin. Akmang tatanggalin na niya 'yung pagkayap niya sa bewang ni Jihoon pero hinawakan ni Jihoon 'yung kamay niya.

"Ayos lang. Hindi lang ako sanay na may nakayakap sa'kin sa pag tulog." Paliwanag ni Jihoon.

Naka-tagilid sila ng pwesto at yakap-yakap siya ni Seokmin ngayon. Sa totoo lang, masaya naman siyang yakap siya ni Seokmin ngayon kasi kumportable siya pero hindi lang talaga sanay 'yung katawan niya dahil ang tagal na niyang walang katabi matulog.

Tinanggal naman ni Seokmin 'yung kamay niya sa bewang ni Jihoon. "Tabi na lang tayo pero 'di na kita yayakapin. Para makatulog ka ng maayos." Paliwanag ni Seokmin. Hindi naman na kumontra si Jihoon.

Ilang minuto rin siyang naka-tingin sa kisame. Hindi siya makatulog. Habang si Seokmin naman na nasa tabi niya, mukhang mahimbing na 'tong natutulog.

Hindi na pinansin ni Jihoon 'yung mga naiisip niya. Sumiksik siya sa gilid ni Seokmin, niyakap niya ito. Akala niya tulog na 'to pero niyakap niya rin pabalik si Jihoon.

"Good night, Hoon." Sabi ni Seokmin.

"Good night." _Mabuti na lang 'di naririnig ni Seokmin 'yung tibok ng puso niya._

-

"Sabihin mo nga sa'kin, ano ba kayo ni Seokmin?" Tanong ni Jeonghan kay Jihoon. Nandito ito ngayon sa apartment ni Jihoon. Linggo ngayon at siyempre, wala naman silang pasok.

"Uhm...masaya naman kami." Sabi ni Jihoon.

"Kung hindi lang masama na i-bato ko sa'yo 'tong boteng hawak ko, baka ginawa ko na." Sabi ni Jeonghan kaya natawa si Jihoon.

"Seryoso nga ako. Masaya naman kami ni Seokmin." Sagot ni Jihoon.

"Masaya kayo bilang ano? Magkaibigan?" Tanong ni Jeonghan.

Tumango si Jihoon, "Oo." Sumama naman 'yung ekspresyon ni Jeonghan.

"Sarap talaga ipukpok nitong bote sa ulo mo, Jihoon. Sa totoo lang ha." Natawa na lang si Jihoon 'saka pinagpatuloy 'yung hinihiwa niyang gulay.

"Sinong magkaibigan ang umaastang mag live-in partner? Ano 'to, naglalaro kayo ng bahay-bahayan? Jihoon, h'wag kang tanga please lang." Sabi ni Jeonghan.

"Kuya, hindi ko din alam okay? Kahit ako naguguluhan sa set up namin." Sabi niya.

"Eh kung naguguluhan ka, bakit hindi mo itanong sa kaniya ano ba talaga nararamdaman niya para naman hindi ka nangangapa diyan. Hindi naman kayo naglalaro ng hanapang daga." Sabi ni Jeonghan. Binato ni Jihoon ng kapirasong carrots si Jeonghan at natawa siya.

"Kuya, para kang gago. Kung ano-ano sinasabi mo diyan." Sabi ni Jihoon.

"Ito, seryoso na talaga. Tanungin mo kung gusto ka ba niya, Jihoon. Para hindi ka na nanghuhula kung ano ba talagang meron kayo. Kasi Jihoon kung hindi ko alam na magkaibigan kayo, baka isipin ko nang kayo talaga. Araw-araw ba naman sabay umuwi; nag-d-date din kapag may oras tapos ang malupit pa nga e parang magkasama na kayo sa isang bahay." Paliwanag sa kaniya ni Jeonghan.

"Okay. Tatanungin ko mamaya." Sabi ni Jihoon. Siguro ito na nga 'yung oras. Naghihintay lang talaga siya ng tamang oras pero, kailan ba talaga ang tamang oras para sabihin niya kay Seokmin 'yung nararamdaman niya?

"Kaya mo 'yan, Jihoon. Tatlong buwan na kayong ganiyan, baka naman gusto niyo na linawin kung anong meron kayong dalawa." Sabi ni Jeonghan. Tumango na lang si Jihoon. Kaya naman niya 'yon mamaya 'di ba? Matatanggap naman niya _siguro_ kahit anong sagot ni Seokmin.

  
  


"Hoonie, nandito na ako." Narinig ni Jihoon si Seokmin na papasok na. Saktong tapos na rin 'yung niluto niya.

"Wow naman! Nag luto ka ngayon." Sabi ni Seokmin nang makita niyang nag luto si Jihoon.

Niyakap niya si Jihoon nang humarap 'to sa kaniya.

"Para maiba lang." Sabi ni Jihoon.

"Bihis muna 'ko ha." Sabi ni Seokmin bago nag punta sa kwarto nila ni Jihoon.

Nilagay na ni Jihoon sa lamesa 'yung niluto niya bago siya naupo at hinintay si Seokmin.

Pag dating ni Seokmin ay nag simula na din silang kumain. Nag kwento sila sa isa't isa kung anong nangyari sa araw nila habang kumakain. Nalimutan saglit ni Jihoon ang kabang nararamdaman niya dahil sa iniisip niyang kausapin si Seokmin mamaya pagkatapos nilang kumain.

"Ako na magliligpit." Sabi ni Seokmin kaya hinayaan na lang siya ni Jihoon.

"Seok, usap tayo pagkatapos mo mag ligpit ha." Sabi ni Jihoon. Tumango lang naman si Seokmin. 

Hindi mapakali si Jihoon habang nakaupo siya at hinihintay matapos si Seokmin sa ginagawa niya. Paulit-ulit niyang pinapaalalahanan ang sarili niya na tatanggapin niya kung anong sagot sa kaniya ni Seokmin.

"Ano paguusapan natin, Hoonie?" Tanong sa kaniya ni Seokmin nang maupo ito sa tabi niya.

"Tayo, Seokmin." Diretsong sabi ni Jihoon. Hindi naman umiimik si Seokmin, parang hinihintay niyang mag salita si Jihoon ulit.

"Ano ba talagang meron tayo, Seokmin? Kasi hindi ko na rin maintindihan." Mahinang sabi ni Jihoon.

"Sa totoo lang, Jihoon, hindi ko din alam. Nasanay na akong nandito sa tabi mo, hindi ko na rin naisip kung ano ba talaga tayo." Sabi ni Seokmin.

"Mahal kita, Seokmin." Hindi alam ni Jihoon kung saan siya nakakuha ng lakas para sabihin 'yon pero mabuti na lang nasabi niya.

"Gusto rin kita, Jihoon. Hindi lang bilang kaibigan. Pero wala pa tayo sa parehas na pahina, Ji." Mahinang sabi ni Seokmin.

Inabot naman ni Jihoon 'yung mga kamay ni Seokmin, "Hindi naman ako nagmamadali, Seokmin. Kaya kong hintayin hanggang sa parehas na tayo ng pahinang tinatahak." Sabi ni Jihoon. Binigyan ni Jihoon si Seokmin ng ngiti. 

Hinila naman siya ni Seokmin sa isang yakap. "Hindi dapat ako iiyak pero naiiyak ako." Sabi ni Seokmin. Mahinang natawa si Jihoon.

"Tahan na. May uuwian ka pangako, hindi ako aalis." Bulong ni Jihoon.

-

Dumating ang pasko. Napagdesisyunan nila Seokmin at Jihoon na ipakilala ang isa't isa sa mga pamilya nila. No'ng una hindi nila alam kung paano nila sasabihin kung anong status nila, pero mabuti na lang ay hindi na nag tanong ang pamilya nila. Nagulat na lang din si Jihoon dahil buong-puso silang tinanggap ng pamilya ni Seokmin.

Pinaplano palang nila ang tungkol sa pagsabi kung anong meron sila sa mga pamilya nila ay natatakot na si Seokmin. Noong una kasi ay hindi maayos na natanggap ng magulang niya. Hindi na niya gustong maulit 'yon.

Sobrang laking pasasalamat niya kay Jihoon na hindi naman siya pinilit nito na ituloy 'yung plano nila. Last minute na nga nang mag desisyon si Seokmin na ituloy 'yung plano nila ni Jihoon.

  
  


Sumapit ang bagong taon. Magkasama ulit ang pamilya nila ngunit sa bahay naman nila Seokmin sila nag handa.

Masaya silang lahat na kumain ng media noche. Nang sumapit ang alas dose, magkahawak ang kamay ni Seokmin at Jihoon. May mga malalaking ngiti sa labi nila. 

"Happy new year. Mahal kita, Seokmin." Bati ni Jihoon kay Seokmin habang magkayakap sila.

"Happy new year, Hoonie." Bati din ni Seokmin.

Uminom lang ng kaunti sila Seokmin at Jihoon bago sila umakyat papunta sa kwarto ni Seokmin dahil may regalo daw si Seokmin sa kaniya. 

"Ano ba 'yang regalo mo?" Tanong ni Jihoon habang nakaupo sa kama. Nakatalikod sa kaniya si Seokmin, may ginagawang hindi niya nakikita.

Biglang may tumunog na kanta. Hindi siya pamilyar sa kantang ito. 

Nakangiting lumapit sa kaniya si Seokmin at nilahad ang kamay niya. "Sayaw tayo?" Tanong ni Seokmin. Nilagay naman ni Jihoon ang kamay niya sa nape ni Seokmin habang si Seokmin ay nilagay ang mga kamay niya sa bewang ni Jihoon.

Habang nag-s-sway sila, sinasabayan ni Seokmin 'yung kanta. Magkalapit ang mukha nila sa isa't isa. Habang may ngiti sa mga labi nila.

"I don't wanna be okay without you," Pagkanta ni Seokmin sa huling linya ng kanta.

"Jihoon, mahal kita." Napahinto si Jihoon, hindi niya alam kung anong gagawin niya. Parang huminto lahat ng bagay sa paligid niya at ang tanging naririnig na lang niya ay ang malakas na pag tibok ng puso niya.

Hindi siya makapaniwala na 'yung gusto niyang marinig na salita na manggaling kay Seokmin ay narinig na niya.

"Totoo ba? Mahal mo rin ako?" Tanong ni Jihoon. Pinunasan naman ni Seokmin 'yung mga luhang kumawala sa mata ni Jihoon.

"Oo, Jihoon. Mahal kita." Sabi ni Seokmin.

Napangiti naman si Jihoon, "Mahal din kita, Seokmin. Hindi magbabago 'yon." Sabi niya.

Nawala naman ang natitirang espasyo sa kanilang dalawa nang lumapit si Seokmin kay Jihoon para halikan ito. 

Walang makakasukat kung gaano kasaya silang dalawa ngayon. Sobrang sulit lahat ng paghihintay para makarating sila sa parehong pahina.

"Mahal kita, Jihoon. Alam kong makakaya kong wala ka sa buhay ko pero kahit kailan, hindi ko gustong mangyari 'yon. Hindi ko gustong mawala ang nagiisang tahanan ko." Sabi ni Seokmin.

"Mahal din kita, Seokmin. Hindi ako magsasawang sabihin at ipaalala 'yan sa'yo. Ikaw ang pahinga ko, Seokmin. Wala ng iba." Sabi naman ni Jihoon.

"Ji naman eh. Alam mo namang iyakin ako." Natawa naman silang dalawa. Niyakap nila ang isa't isa.

  
Matagal naghintay si Jihoon para marinig 'yung salitang _mahal kita_ galing kay Seokmin. Tinatanong siya palagi ng mga kaibigan niya kung mahal pa rin ba niya si Seokmin kahit hindi niya sigurado na mahal siya ni Seokmin. Palagi niyang sagot ay _oo_. Kasi hindi siya magdadalawang isip na mahalin ng paulit-ulit si Seokmin.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note ni Otor:** Dahil umabot ka rito sa dulo, sana nagustuhan mo ang nasulat ko. Salamat sa lahat ng naging parte nitong LOMI!! Sana may susunod pa. Nag enjoy akong isulat ito kaya sana nagustuhan niyo rin basahin. ♡ Gumawa rin ako ng playlist para sa storyang ito.
> 
> ♡ https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1YSXCT25DvzVXNbLHIFU5t?si=GYCe-V6uRMmCaOgqiXgdow


End file.
